Resurrection
by McSatan
Summary: Jean Grey is back again. She has no memory of who she is or anyone else.


A quick note: I'm not extremely familiar with the comic X-men universe so this doesn't really follow any continuity. Not completely set on what route I'm going to take this fic yet.

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Tendrils of smoke escaped the spaces between Logan's lips and billowed out as he exhaled. It was a brisk night and perfect one for a quick escape on the bike. On any normal occasion Logan would have had his cigar after his ride but on this particular day he needed it before and perhaps even after. The spicy taste of the tobacco was a very suiting to the late fall weather. The earthy smelling smoke stuck to Logan's clothing and hung thickly in the air; he almost didn't notice the faint smell of something sweetly familiar and long lost. Almost.

Taking another whiff of the air around him he was sure it was something. Quickly he stubbed out the last third of his cigar, a pity too since it was Cuban. The scent was coming from the outskirts of the Mansion grounds and Logan was quickly making his way towards the source. As the scent was getting stronger and more recognizable Logan ran faster, he no longer needed his sense of smell to know where he was going.

When he reached the top of the hill Logan almost froze. He knew his eyes weren't deceiving him but the sight of Jean Grey laying naked in the tall grass next to her grave was one he didn't think he would be seeing. To be honest he expected her to come back in a fiery spectacle but he wasn't going to complain.

Closing the distance between them he could see that she was unconscious. "Jean?" he kneeled beside her and shook her gently. The next thing Logan felt was his body being flung into the air. He was caught off guard but quickly adjusted himself so he landed on his feet with a hard thud.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked shakily trying to restrain her fear.

"Jeannie it's me, Logan," he replied making his way back to her slowly with his hands out and palms forward. It took all his willpower not to look away from her eyes, "I ain't gonna to hurt you."

Jean eyed him carefully from the ground and when she was fairly confident the man meant her no harm she realized how extremely bare she was. "Jean..." she muttered softly to herself. "Where am I?" she asked apprehensively as she reached for Logan's outstretched hand. Now on her feet Jean took a few steps back away from Logan, still wary of the X-man.

"The X-Mansion. Xavier Institute for Higher Learning... home... New York? Goddammit red you don't remember anything do ya?" Jean furrowed her brow straining to remember something... anything. As he spoke she quickly did a scan of his mind which revealed quite a bit of information. She didn't dive deep but still it didn't go unnoticed. "Well at least we know yer powers 'er still working. Though yer manner's have yet to be seen," he said shutting her out.

"You're one to talk." she retorted. "Do you mind?" she asked pointing to his jacket

.

Logan chuckled, "I kinda like au naturel look." His not so strong resolve faltered, and Logan quickly stole a full and lingering glance at her form while the redhead stepped forward to grab his jacket. As soon as she had it she took a few steps back and shot him a nasty look. The leather jacket barely covered her more sensitive areas.

"Watch it _James_, or you won't be landing on your feet next time." Logan smirked. The fiery personality was still there. "I don't remember anything," she said relatively calmly given the situation.

"I'll getcha inside have Chuck take a look at ya," he said stepping towards her.

Instinctively the telepath backed away. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You've read my mind. Can't fake that." Jean hesitated. "Look again. No barriers this time. Take a gander at anything you want." She knew that this wasn't something he took lightly. From what Jean saw before he wasn't the most trusting person. To open your mind up to someone was a matter of completely trusting that person. Jean bit the bottom of her lip unsure of what she should do.

After a long moment she decided, "Ok." Slowly she delved into his mind. Careful to only pick out the memories, thoughts, feelings that had to do with herself. Although she was curious about the man in front of her she at the very least had to know who she was. After a moment it was all too much. She stumbled back onto cold stone. She willed herself to look down at the grave. "This is mine," more of a sad realization than a question. The telepath had seen more in the X-man's mind than she would have liked.

Logan wrapped his arm around the shivering woman. "C'mon." Defeated she let him lead them to the mansion in silence.


End file.
